


Courts Collide

by CrystalTears1224



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalTears1224/pseuds/CrystalTears1224
Summary: Something caught his eye, at the other end of the hall stood a lonely figure, her arms crossed at her chest, watching the dancing.Tamlin drifted over to her and raised an eyebrow "Not one for festivities?" he asks as he gazed at her pale face, her eyes the brightest shade of blue, her full lips pursed and pale. She shrugged and looked up at him with wide eyes before looking away quickly."excuse me sir" she murmers quietly, her voice like a spring breeze or the wind as she walked away from him gracefully and towards the doors to a hallway where the chambers were. Tamlin watched her go, a tingling feeling in his gut. He tried to shake it off the it lingered and made him uneasy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I finished the third book of ACoTaR and I just wanted to make a fandom for Tamlin. He may be a jerk but I hate the fact that he is single and Feyre is with Rhys being all happy happy joy joy.  
> In this story, Amarantha has risen herself from the dead and everyone is being all hectic about it so I thought 'what better way to add a whole new court for her to try and take over and for Tamlin to save' because why the heck not. The love story isn't very mushy gooshy and the men don't dominate as much. I want to have the Wonder Woman, Amazon, women-can-handle-their-own-fort sort of feel as well. I actually dream about this stuff before I write the stories so that is where this idea came from. I almost replaced Tamlin with Rhys but y'all might get mad so I didn't. This is also where I make Mor and Azriel a thing and Nesta and Cassian a thing and Elain and Lucien a thing (cause their mates) so don't worry about that either.
> 
> Kissy Kissy Boo Boo,
> 
> PlaggisBae

Tamlin woke up with a splitting headache as usual. He had taken the liberty of letting Rhys clobber him in training to practice his roundhouse kicks. It went great....for Rhys that is. He sat up in bed and rubbed his temples gently with his forefinger, praying to the cauldron that he didn't have to practice today or ever again.

A soft knock sounded from his door and he sighed "Come in, although I warn you, my mood is not great at the moment". A soft chuckle sounded as Feyre peeked her head through the half opened door "I brought you some tea to help sooth your headache...I heard Rhys went pretty hard today." Slowly and carefully, she stepped into the room and shut the door, balancing the tea in her left hand.

Tamlin nodded and grunted as his headache pounded in his head like a drum "scold your mate when you get home will you? I don't think I'll be convincing if my head feels like it is going to split in half." Feyre chuckled again and handed him the tea, gazing around the room "You kept my painting..." she murmured as she glanced at the painting of the frozen forest he had chosen all those years ago. Sometimes it hurt him to look at the painting, remembering how she isn't his anymore, how she found her mate and is happy and has a family.

"Sometimes I wonder why you still visit me..." he says quietly and sips his tea silently, feeling the warm liquid trickle down his stomach and letting it calm whatever nerves were fried from before. Feyre slowly turned her head to him, a sad look in her eyes "I visit because I may have my mate and my family, but without you, It wouldn't be the same. You are family to me..."

Tamlin shook his head but stayed quiet because her words were like a blanket being pulled away from this empty hole in his heart, knowing that after everything, Feyre was still partially his. He sipped his tea and sighed silently, looking over at the painting she made. He didn't tell her, but he sometimes looked around the woods and tried to find the exact spot the picture was in, just so he could feel how she felt when painting it.

"You still coming to the party right?" she gave him a hard stare, her golden-brown eyes shining slightly. He pouted a bit and leaned back against his pillows "Do I have to?" he complained and Feyre stared harder "Your promised Tamlin. I will winnow you there and tie you to a damned chair." He chuckled and winced, sipping his tea again as his headache subsided "alright alright I'll go!" 

Feyre and Tamlin talked for a bit longer before Feyre claimed that Rhys was in some sort of mood because his mental wall was down and the stream of curse words floating through the bond was going to drive her mad. He chuckled and let her leave, Feyre reminded him that her threat still stood about dragging him to the party and he rolled his eyes, promising he would be there.

 

Tamlin waited a bit longer before getting dressed and walking down to the dining room for something to eat. Lucien and Elain sat next to each other, talking quietly. Elain chuckled at something Lucien said but her laughter quickly subsided when he walked in. Lucien smirked and winked "Sleeping Beauty finally woke up I see" Tamlin shoved Lucien's head forward a bit as he sat in his seat at the head of the table. Elain smiled politely "I hope Rhys doesn't hit you too hard next time you train because you might not be able to make it to the Summer Solstice party" he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands "Feyre already threatened to winnow me there if I tried to skip so I'm going"

Lucien chuckled "women will forever rule your world Tamlin" he purrs and dodges the grape Tamlin chuckled at him. Elain huffed and shoved Lucien's shoulder "don't taunt him! He's had a rough day!" Lucien rolled his eyes but obeyed his mate "you're  _my_ mate remember? don't go siding with grumpy guss". That deserved a grape to the eye. Lucien growled as his mechanical eye whirred and narrowed at Tamlin who now smiled and sipped his tea "Women rule your world too Lucien".

* * *

Tamlin walked into the great hall of the Night Court and instantly wished he was home. The dancing hall was moderately full, Fae women in their finest dresses and jewelry, draped over their mates or husbands. Tamlin sighed and leaned against the far wall, trying to stay unnoticed. Sadly that didn't work. Feyre drifted over to him with a small frown on her face, followed by a smirking Rhys. 

The summer solstice always made the Night Court shine with joy and activity but Tamlin would have preferred to be back at the Spring Court, in his room, sleeping. Feyre rolled her eyes with a small smile "go mingle or something but don't stand here and mope" He sighed tiredly started to look around and smiling at people he passed. Some girls flocked him and started flirting, but he still smiled.

Just then something caught his eye, at the other end of the dancing hall stood a lonely figure, her arms crossed at her chest, watching the dancing. Tamlin drifted over to her with a small smile "not one for festivities?" he asks politely, looking over her. Her dark hair cascaded down to the middle of her back and only a lily clip held part of it away from her face. Her long flowing ruby red dress glinted in the light, the bodice lined with a golden vine like design that made her pale blue eyes brighter.

"excuse me please sir" she murmers quietly, her voice like a spring breeze as she walked away from him gracefully and towards the doors to a hallway where the sleeping chambers were. Tamlin watched her go, a tingling feeling in his gut. He tried to shake it off the it lingered and made him uneasy.

Rhys walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "She's mysterious and beautiful isn't she?" he murmurs, glancing at his friend. Tamlin only nods, watching the doorway that she exited through. "What's her name?..." he asks uneasily, glancing at Rhys, hoping for an answer. Rhys just shrugged "I dunno...she came with the Autumn Court so you can ask Beron if you see him". Tamlin nodded, trying not to let his disappointment show and shrugged Rhys' hand off his shoulder "yeah ok.." he stalked off into the crowd and Rhys watched him go, a slight frown on his face.

Feyre appeared next to him with the same expression  _whats wrong with him?_ she sends down the bond, trying not to look suspicious.  _I think Tamlin has a little crush on the new mysterious pretty lady_ Rhys replies with a smirk, his brows raising as Feyre shakes her head in amusement.

_who would of thought Tamlin had a thing for brunnetts...._

_who would have thought he had an interest in_ any  _kind of girl_ _!_

Feyre punched his arm gently and chuckles "maybe they'll meet some day and they can talk. who knows? Maybe he can finally move on" she says out loud and with hope.

* * *

The girl sat in the room given to her and stared at herself in the mirror. When that man approached her, she freaked out. She was so used to people not talking to her, hence her Lords rules, that hearing his voice directed to her startled her. She sighed and pulled the Lily clip from her hair, setting it on the table and running her hands through her long hair, parting some of the elegant waves.

The door opened and she started, watching from the mirror as Beron walked through. His steely eyes watched her through the mirror as well "I see you left the party early..." the girl shrugged and ran a brush through her hair. He shut the door and walked over to her, keeping his eyes on her face the whole time. He took the brush from her hand and started brushing her hair for her.

She flinched slightly but Beron noticed, his strokes faltering. "You know you are with me for your own good right?" he purrs and she nods. "I only want the best for you....for us...for our kingdom.." she nods again and he sighs "you can't not speak forever...I know you speak when spoken to but you need to act normal around everyone too.."

The girl just shrugged and lowered her gaze to her fingers which her shaking ever so slightly. "Katherine look at me.." he says quietly and lowers the brush. She doesn't look up at him, keeping her eyes on her hands. " _Katherine_ " he says sternly and she looks up at him, fire in her eyes " _its Kimera"_ she hisses.

Beron growls in anger and yanks on her hair forcefully, dragging Kimera down to the ground with a yelp and a whimper. "You listen now and listen carefully..." he says lowly "if it weren't for me you would be dead like the others in your village! you would be some...some  _whore_ in some brothel somewhere." Kimera whimpered, tears spilling down her cheeks as she grasped the hand that was clutching her hair by the roots.

Beron shook her head forcefully, drawing a cry from her lips as she begged for him to let go. "You will do as I say and be whomever I want you to be. If you so much as think to disobey or cross me, there will be consequences." He let go of her hair, shoving her to the ground as he stood "now. What is your name?" Kimera looked up at him with a hateful glare yet fear still paled her angelic face "m-my name is Katherine...." she says quietly, her voice shaking.

Beron nods and crosses his arms "and am I your Lord?" Kimera nods and whimpers. "You will do as I say?" another nod from Kimera. He nods in approval and sits on her bed, pointing to his lap. "Either sit or suck it...." Kimera surprisingly paled more and crawled over to him, sitting on his lap obediently although she would not dare look at him.

He smiled and chuckled cooly, running a hand up and down her thigh, her hips, her spine. Kimera flinched at each stroke, holding back her tears. "Good girl...." Beron murmured quietly as he groped her "good girl...."

 


	2. White Roses Bloom

***

Kimera woke up in her own room feeing like she had just been attacked by a bear. She sort of was if you were trying to describe Beron as an animal.

She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks before she could control herself. Her body broke into a fit of shivers and spasms as fear, rage, and pure agony ripped through her soul like a hot knife. She couldn’t keep living like this anymore, she had to escape even if it meant losing her life.

with a soft grunt she pushed herself out of bed and started towards her closet. She wanted to get out of the motel before Beron woke up and ‘visited’ her room. She didn’t own much because Beron made sure she only had enough to survive but nothing more.

Kimera decided to walk into the market to get some flowers to have as a souvenir. She found many beautiful roses but the white ones really caught her attention. She didn’t really know why but they had a feeling of significance.

With a swift movement, Kimera plucked a dozen perfect pearly white roses, paid for them, and continued her search through the market.

***

Tamlin strolled through the market with Lucien at his side. Elain was visiting her sister for the week so the boys were left alone to their own devices, whatever those were.

They walked in silence. Their friendship worked that way sometimes, they didn’t have to say anything to anyone, they just understood each other. “Wonderful day huh Tam?” Lucien muses lowly as he looked around

Tamlin nodded absentmindedly. Ever since seeing that girl at the party, he never seemed to be able to think straight. Lucien noticed and nudged the High Lord gently on the arm.

”yo Tam......don’t tell me she’s on your mind.....” Lucien murmured as he looked around the market place. “Sorry Lucien...” Tamlin grumbled quietly “I guess she just made an impression....and to answer your question, yes, it is a wonderful day out.”

Lucien was unconvinced but he dropped it. As he kept looking around, he saw a familiar figure walking fluidly through the throng of people like they were water. Lucien nudged Tamlin again with a smirk “I’d say it’s quite a  _beautiful_ day...”

Tamlin felt the nudge and looked up, making eye contact with the girl from last night. His heart did that weird thing where it started feeling as though it were to ram out of his chest and leap into the girls hands.

the girl started walking away quickly, avoiding them. The action made Tamlin frown, slightly confused. As the girl left, a rose as white as the clouds fell out of her basket without her knowing.

as quickly as possibly, Tamlin snatched up the rose and walked to the mysterious girl. He cleared his throat quietly to get her attention and she jumped in surprise, turning on her heel and almost falling into him.

***

Kimera caught herself before she fell into the arms of the High Lord of the Spring Court. Her heart was ramming so hard she could hear the beat in her ears.

”Excuse me miss...” the High Lord murmured, his voice as alluring as it wasn’t last night “but I believe you dropped this..”

The High Lord held up one of her white roses in his hand, spinning it by the stem a bit. With a slow movement, Kimera reached up to take the rose from his hand

”Thank you High Lord..” she murmured as she put it back into her basket. The High Lord nodded and Kimera took it as a que to leave. 

As Kimera turned, she could almost feel the hesitation he had to speak. There was a quiet deep breath, and then the High Lord spoke.

”I uh....” he cleared his throat “I never got your name last night when you left so abruptly.”

Kimera silently cursed herself and turned to face the High Lord “my name is....Kim- Katherine...” she replied, catching herself before she made a very big slip up

The High Lord smiles charmingly and tipped his head “a pleasure to meet your acquaintance lady Katherine.” He replied politely, not registering her slip up.

kimera curtsied and smiled back at him. “The party was quite nice last night.....you have some nice friends” she commented, feeling a sense of security talking to the High Lord.

He nodded in agreement “they’re one of a kind...” 

Kimera was about to reply when she heard a sharp whistle and she froze in terror. She knew her skin was paling by the question in the High Lord’s eyes.

Beron was behind her. She knew it without turning. “Excuse me High Lord but I must take my leave.” She murmured and curtsied once more before spinning on her heel and walking towards her master once more.

***

Tamlin frowned as he watched Katherine leave.

“Beron?” Lucien hissed quietly as he walked up next to Tamlin to see what was going on.

Tamlin let out a low growl to show his disapproval as he watched Katherine follow Beron through the maze of people and out of sight.

Cauldron only knows what Beron wants with that girl, and what he’s planning on using her for. Leverage? Sex? Marriage? Tamlin didn’t even want to imagine it.

**Author's Note:**

> we all getting the idea here? I didn't make it too explicit (Meaning literally nothing explicit what so ever) but in future chapters I promise there will be something with one of the relationships


End file.
